Your Reward is Nigh
by dunuelos
Summary: Third in the Boy Who Died Alone universe. This continues the Ultimate Rewards in a world where Voldemort wins because of the betrayal of Harry Potter. Suggested that you read The Boy Who Died Alone and This is Your Reward first.
1. Draco Malfoy

A/N: This is a continuation of the story line begun with The-Boy-Who-Died-Alone. This is Your Reward was part 2. This is part 3. The series explores the world where the betrayal of Harry Potter culminates in his death. When each character passes on, they are judged against their acts. Besides using characters from Harry Potter (owned by Mrs. Rowlings and not myself of course), much of the series is inspired by classic Greek and Roman mythology, Christian Mythology (ala Dante's Divine Comedy), the Bible (mainly Psalms) and popular writings based on these. I might have missed some inspiration and if so, apologies.

In the last one, we had Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Delores Umbridge, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter himself. This new one will have different characters and wrap up some characters mentioned in the first series (i.e. Draco Malfoy and Dennis Creevey).

As I am kind of having problems with writer's block with my other stories, I thought this a good distraction.

* * *

Draco Malfoy found himself in a non-descript office in front of a non-descript man.

Draco reflected on his last several years. Back in fifth year, his nemesis had been tried and convicted for the murder of the blood-traitor Longbottom. At the time, he had rejoiced - as many in Slytherin had - that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been taken away and disgraced. He had wanted to gloat, but even his head of house who had always looked the other way had almost cursed him when he made his first comment about it to Potter's former friends. In the interest of expediency, he had begun to ignore the pathetic Gryffindors.

When he had returned to Malfoy Manor for the holidays, he had been instructed severely by his father to keep to himself and to make no waves. His godfather and head of house had reported to his father his comments. After Lucius had explained the facts of life to him - with a Cruciatus thrown in for emphasis - he had promised to keep to himself until told otherwise.

He couldn't understand the instructions. Well, to be honest, he could understand the instructions but could not fathom the reason for them. He thought that the mudbloods and blood-traitors should learn to fear the Dark Lord. But he followed the instructions and fifth year had ended quietly. When he had been taken before his father's Lord and Master during the summer holidays following his OWLs, he had seen how the Dark Lord treated the purebloods that followed him. The beaten puppy look did not entice him to follow in his father's footsteps.

Finally, after the Dark Lord had made himself known after the death of Potter, he had been presented to the Dark Lord. He was ordered to rape and kill a mudblood child so that he could be given his Dark Mark. When push came to shove - he couldn't do it. He was a pureblood and proud of it, but he was not an animal. His innocence that he had thought he had left behind was shown and in the end he decided he didn't want to lose it this way.

When he refused, the Dark Lord had ordered his father to kill him. For once in his life, he looked at his father with less-than-adoring eyes and decided he could not be his father. When he was struck with the Avada Kadavra, he refused to die in fear like a mudblood before its betters.

The man behind the desk looked at him and motioned him through a door behind his desk. When he looked up, he saw a great mountain with a path beginning beside a sign. Finally he read the sign.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy Death Age 16

Protection of Others: +18  
Violence Toward Others: -292  
Suffering Endured: +117  
Suffering Created: -187  
Pride: -200  
Support of Family: +83  
Support of Racism: -536  
Rejection of Evil: +546  
Cursed by Harry James Potter: -250  
Blessed by Harry James Potter: +250  
Loss of Life while still a child: +1000  
Random Graces: +93  
Random Disgraces: -507

TALLIES: 2014 Graces 1972 Disgraces

Draco Abraxus Malfoy REWARD for a balance in the direction of Grace*, and for the need to wash his soul of Evil, Draco Abraxus Malfoy is sentenced to Purgatory until such time as it is deemed his sins are cleansed. At that time, Draco Abraxus Malfoy may be entered unto the Gate and reside among the Unjustly Persecuted or the Innocent Children.

*It is noted that this chance is given because of a Benediction by a Blessed of the Almighty, Harry James Potter, in recognition of the rejection of the Evil of his upbringing.

WHEN PRIDE COMES, THEN COMES DISGRACE, BUT WITH HUMILITY COMES WISDOM." (Proverbs 11:2)

When he had finished reading, a man appeared, calling himself Cato. The man looked at him and asked: "Do you willingly come to this place to wash the pride of your soul clean?"

Draco stared at the sign. His desire for the goal fought against his pride in accepting the "blessing" of his childhood nemesis. He also did not relish the idea of the work it would appear to be to climb the mountain in front of him. He was above such menial work. He had been taught pride for too long to knuckle under some nebulous threat.

"I am a wizard. Such menial work is below me."

Cato nodded his head and the mountain disappeared. Suddenly he was in a great field, with castles apparent in the distance. He saw hordes of people sitting in the great field. None looked to happy or too tortured. Mostly, they looked sad and ... bored. Finally, he walked up to one sitting staring toward the distance and asked, "What is this place?"

The man didn't even look at him, but answered his question. "This is the first Circle of Hell. Welcome to Limbo."

* * *

A/N: We all knew Draco was too proud to listen to his "inferiors". Who is next is up in the air right now.


	2. Dennis Creevey

A/N: Once more, finishing up some business from This is Your Reward. As a side note, as MissiYoung asked about, I never have a problem with people using my stories or ideas as a basis for other stories. Since I like reading other people's stories so much and some of my stories are inspired by other fan fiction writers, it would hardly be fair if I was stingy.

* * *

Dennis Creevey found himself in front of a pleasantly bearded man who was smiling at him. It had been a long time since he had been looked at so kindly.

Dennis, as a muggleborn, had been one of those that had been enslaved when the Dark Lord's "New Order" was begun. He was only a second year when his brother's hero had been framed. He, like his brother, had felt supremely betrayed when Harry Potter had been convicted of Neville Longbottom's murder.

Because they were so heartbroken, they had not spoken out for (or against really) Harry when the subject came up. It had been too painful. However, when Harry had been revealed to have been framed, his brother Colin - although terrified of Voldemort - had joined in the resistance although he was just a fifth year in memory of his once and again hero. There was an attempt to get the children out safely, but 15 was considered old enough by the depleted Light side after the massive takeover had occurred.

Dennis, 13 at the time, had been sent home to hopefully be able to get out of Britain by muggle means. It was all for naught as the Ministry records that had been siezed had included records of where all muggleborns lived. He had thought he would be killed, like his parents were for spawning two muggleborns (thereby "stealing magic from those deserving"), but apparently it was recognized that there were many things that had to be done for the society to function and many could be done with slave labor.

He had learned through other slaves of the defeat and painful death of the resistance at Hogwarts, including his brother, shortly after he was placed at the labor camp. From that point on, his existence had been miserable. He worked the fields until he had been purchased by the new Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge as a house slave. She despised all non-human magic users even more than mudbloods and so had no house-elves.

The years of servitude and torture in the name of "discipline", he had finally had enough. Because of their almost total control, the purebloods had become complacent and the network of information and resources that could be obtained by a slave had grown. Finally he had obtained the poison that would destroy the source of pain for so many of his brothers and sisters. He had killed the Toad. His fellow slaves had rejoiced when she was found dead, and a little of retribution was claimed upon her dead carcass.

The punishment had been swift, though, and the slaves had been tortured for it. To protect the others, he had admitted to his "crime" and convinced the pureblood overseer that he had acted alone. He suffered under the Cruciatus and had then been killed. He did not regret it.

The man in front of him pointed down at the book on the desk, and what he read there astounded him.

"Dennis Renald Creevey Death Age 36

Protection of Others: +1618  
Suffering Endured: +1117  
Suffering Created: -17  
Support of Harry James Potter: +532  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -100  
Remorse: +100  
Causing the Death of Dolores Umbridge: +5000  
Other Random Graces: +913  
Other Random Disgraces: -442

TALLIES: 9280 Graces 559 Disgraces

Dennis Renald Creevey REWARD for having earned forgiveness of past sins and removing a source of great evil, Dennis Renald Creevey shall have all disgraces cleansed upon entry to the Gate. There he may dwell among the Unjustly Persecuted or the Blessed Workers.

FOR THE LORD WATCHES OVER THE WAY OF THE RIGHTEOUS, BUT THE WAY OF THE WICKED WILL PERISH." (Psalms 1:6)

He looked up at the man who smiled and pointed him toward the Gate. When he turned his head, he saw his long-lost family waiting beyond the gate, smiling in welcome.

* * *

A/N: I'm kind of using different people to give some idea of what has happened in the Earthly realm. Who should be next?


	3. Horace Slughorn

A/N: The decision on who was next was difficult for me. There are SOOO many people that I could go on about. It's also more difficult than I thought consigning "good guys" to hell. Yet there will be surprises in every direction - people that are damned, people that are forgiven, and people who have to work for it.

Some may not be popular, but remember this is AU. Moody and Tonks will have to be taken care of during this arc, as suggestion by my reviewers. This one is random.

* * *

The Archangel Michael looked in on his Lieutenant. He saw that the brave man sat at his place, performing the duty to which he had been assigned. And it was a duty. Michael almost laughed when he contemplated how most mortals would view the authority to pronounce grace and to accuse disgrace for the Eye of Heaven. Most would view it as a reward, a chance to get back toward those that had wronged them or to aid those that one had held in some affection. This was the reason that only a few every century were given this authority.

No, his Lieutenant viewed it properly. It was a duty and a heavy responsibility to accurately judge those that one once shared their existence with. And this was the ultimate duty: To accurately and without bias balance forgiveness with justice. The preachers and the narrow sighted of the mortal realm could speak of forgiveness and reconciliation until they were blue in the face, but the spiritual realm was a realm of absolutes - of good and evil, right and wrong, Heaven and Hell. To be sure there were chances and choices even within these absolutes, but few and far in between were the souls that could see, far less USE, that opportunity.

Michael took an opportunity and prayed to the Almighty to help his Lieutenant to hold the inner peace and humility needed to do this duty well.

* * *

The powerfully built man sat at a desk in his room near the barracks for his brothers. Since coming to this place, he had truly thrived in the existence he now lead. At first, he did not feel worthy of the honour and the deference he had been shown. However, just as pride in the extreme was a sin, self-denigration was not looked kindly upon by those that he answered to. True humility, however, was a trait that was both appreciated and emulated. So he had taken on the role assigned with caution, with compassion, with responsibility, and with the humility that had garnered him so much admiration from his peers.

At times like these, he wrestled with the choices he had with the information he now had access to. The files he perused for a few hours a day contained the record of the choices made by those within the mortal coil, their triumphs and their failures, their acts of kindness and their faults. Fully healed himself from the damage done to him while he still lived among the mortals, he knew that it was not the physical results he had to concentrate upon, but the mental and spiritual results of the actions done by the people described.

The difficulty he now faced was using the authority he had been given for the ultimate good for both the mortal and spiritual realms. Although he was one of many, many persons that had been given similar grace, he knew that his choices could affect much more than the individual souls he now helped to pronounce judgment on.

He finally took a moment and reached for the inner calm needed to accurately perform the job that he had to do. Once this was done, he took a simple pen and began making notations on the file in front of him. As he finished his notations, he waved his hand and the file disappeared from his desk, to go to the place appointed.

* * *

Horace Slughorn suddenly found himself in a new place, and he didn't know where he was.

He recounted the years he had spent at Hogwarts, teaching young minds and currying the relationships that would see him in his comforts in his later years. There were many he remembered. The delightful muggleborn witch, Lily Evans was one he remembered fondly. Another he remembered with some distaste was Tom Riddle. He, of course, was the source of his one great regret.

Still, he had lived his life as fully as he could, until the day his former student had become the master of the wizarding world. Then, he had run. He had at first attempted to stay under the radar using muggle homes and such, but soon this method had proven faulty as magic in muggle homes was too easily found. He had then attempted to use magical homes that were now vacant, but wards and such had prevented him. Finally he had attempted to flee to the continent. However, he had been captured and brought before his former student. After it had been explained that he knew too much, a quick spell had ended his life. Or so he thought. And yet, he found himself in a new place.

There was a desk there, and a man who asked him, "What was it that you knew that caused Tom Riddle to attack you?"

Horace stood there, arguing with himself about actually saying this information out loud. In the end, the habit of protecting himself above others won out. "Er. I'm not quite sure."

The man behind the desk shook his head and pointed toward a door. The door looked colorful and festive. Maybe there would be creature comforts available in this new place. Once he passed through the door, however, he found himself in an empty room with a massive sign on the opposite wall. And this is what he read:

"Horace Edward Grant Slughorn, Death Age 92.

Proper Care of those under his charge: +456  
Unknowing Neglect of those under his charge: -739  
Willful Neglect of those under his charge: -5  
Protection of Others: +430  
Using Others for Gain: -897  
Helping Others: +765  
Suffering Created: -45  
Suffering Endured: +1  
Pride: -356  
Remorse: +1154  
Greed: -117  
Helping to Create a source of Great Evil (TM RIDDLE): -500  
Refusal to Give Aid for Selfish Reason: -500  
Random Graces: +117  
Random Disgraces: -231

TALLIES: 2923 Graces 3034 Disgraces

Horace Edward Grant Slughorn REWARD for a balance in the direction of Disgrace is sentenced to the First Circle, Limbo. Should Horace Edward Grant Slughorn find the means and the desire, he shall be shown the path from Limbo.

ONE MAN GIVES FREELY, YET GAINS EVEN MORE; ANOTHER WITHHOLDS UNDULY, BUT COMES TO POVERTY." (Proverbs 11:24)

Horace contemplated the message he had read, even as a door opened on the other side, out toward the great plateau upon which sat the First Circle. He never again thought of the sign he read upon entering this place. Instead, he spent his time dealing in the favors of those that inhabited the castles upon the plains of this place.

* * *

The man at the desk wept for the lost chance he had offered the man. He knew that the man had made the final error which had led him to the place he came to, but the chance at eternal peace had been lost by pride. He tightened his resolve and reached for his inner calm once more as he contemplated the next file.

* * *

A/N: That one was actually tough to write. Basically, Horace was a good guy who's big mistake was not giving any information because that could make him lose influence. Other than that, and ignoring those that weren't as obviously influential, really he didn't do much to justify getting himself damned. But you can't save everyone.


	4. Minerva McGonagall

Harry Potter and related characters, settings and basic concepts are the property of JK Rowling and I'm just extemporizing using it as a base.

A/N: I will be doing rare updates - but I will update all eventually. I decided I should get to work on old stories as well.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of a desk with a non-descript man seated behind it.

She had lived for over sixty-five years, but had been brought down by the "Headmaster" for the work she did to protect the poor Muggleborn enslaved in the castle. There were many who worked in the kitchens and in the quarters.

She had supported Albus Dumbledore for many years. She respected him and trusted in his decisions – even when she felt he was wrong. She had not spoken in defense of Harry Potter, though she felt it unlikely that her bairn had committed that horrible crime. Dumbeldore thought him guilty – and so she had remained quiet.

The revelation of the innocence of Harry had struck her like a hammer. She had fought in defense of the castle until she had fallen. When she had awoken, she found a changed world. She could have taken execution but her talent was valuable. And so she was kept as a teacher. The "Powers that Be" had decided that if she could work under Dumbledore when she didn't agree, she could still work under the new regime.

When the house elves were killed and replaced by enslaved Muggleborn, she had tried to protect them as much as possible by pointing out that damaged people couldn't work. She prevented much abuse, but she could prevent all of it. Finally she was caught assigning girls who were scheduled to "serve the masters" to other portions of the castle – thereby preventing their service. Such willful manipulation against the system saw her tried, and then punished. She might have only had to suffer curses and been returned – she was still valuable – but instead she had decided enough was enough and had walked to her death by Veil, knowing she was denying the new regime her knowledge.

There were no students left who could be saved as most bought in to the ideals of Tom Riddle.

The man behind the desk pointed her toward a door to the side. She moved to her judgment with no hesitation and thus passed through the door.

The stone tablet beside the mountain path was in front of her.

"Minerva Mary McGonagall: Death Age 65

Support of Harry James Potter: +465  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter: -500  
Protection of Others: +1598  
Betrayal of Others: -112  
Upholding of a Sworn Office: +24  
Proper Care of those under her charge: +456  
Knowing Neglect of those under her charge: -25  
Unknowing Neglect of those under her charge: -508  
Suffering Endured: +359  
Suffering Created: -26  
Fighting of Corruption: +236  
Willful Blindness: -1847  
Pride: -101  
Remorse: +212  
Other Random Graces: 493  
Other Random Disgraces: -362

TALLIES: 3643 Graces 3581 Disgraces

Minerva Mary McGonagall REWARD: for a balance in the direction of Grace, and for the need to wash her soul of Willfull Blindness, is sentenced to Purgatory until such time as it is deemed her sins are cleansed. At that time, Minerva Mary McGonagall may be entered unto the Gate and reside among the Consecrated Teachers or the Blessed Warriors.

'AND THEY CAST LOTS FOR THEIR DUTIES, SMALL AND GREAT, TEACHER AND PUPIL ALIKE.' (1 Chronicles 25:8)"

When she had finished reading, a man appeared, calling himself Cato. The man looked at her and asked: "Do you willingly come to this place to wash the blight of your willful blindness clean?"

She wanted to protest, but thought back to how she had followed Albus' directions even when she knew she was wrong. Finally, she nodded her head. She would take her punishment like she had lived her life: Decide, Act, Live with the Consequences.

She strode forth, up the mountains, like the proper highland woman she was. She would take longer due to her pride but would eventually make it.

* * *

Michael knew that his warrior still respected his old teacher, as was proper. But the woman would learn humility before Peter would allow her entrance.


End file.
